hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellblazer issue 155
John Constantine: Hellblazer #155 (December 2000) Plot summary A sleeping Rose dreams of her previous meeting with John Constantine back in London many years ago. Constantine's attempts at getting the pair some free drinks ends in disaster and only some timely intervention from the young American woman stops him from receiving a good kicking from an angry barman. As they kiss, Rose's fond dreaming is rudely disturbed by her husband's dog who licks at her face till she wakes up. Wandering into the back of the house, she finds a broken video tape on the floor. Dickie, meanwhile, has gathered a group of armed men and their dogs together in order to embark on a hunt for the child killer. Richie and Dickie get into an argument when Dickie hears that Constantine left with his dog. Dickie sends Richie off with the other dogs before returning to town in search of John. Constantine returns to the old house in the woods and finds the woman still chained naked to a tree outside of it. John promises her that he's going to take care of things. Dickie arrives at the motel, only to find that Constantine has already checked out and moved on. Driving back out of town, Dickie finds John standing by the roadside, trying to hitch a ride. Dickie pulls his rifle on Constantine and demands to know where his dog is, John tells him that he left the dog back at Dickie's house, at which point Dickie orders him into his car. John accuses Dickie of trying to blackmail him by drugging him and then video taping him with his dog. An amused Dickie points out that Constantine doesn't really have a penny to his name and that he wouldn't bother trying to blackmail him. No, he taped John so he could broadcast it as part of his porn website (no, seriously, I'm not making any of this up). Dickie phones Rose to make sure that his dog is indeed with her, when she confirms that he is, he tells her to put him outside - suggesting that once the other dogs get a scent of the killer and start howling that he too will join in on the hunt. John pulls a video camera from the folds of his trench coat as Dickie hangs up his phone, Constantine tells him that he plans to video tape Dickie shooting him. Again amused, Dickie accuses John of being paranoid, saying that he's no intention of shooting him. The baying of the hounds closing in on their target interrupts the pair's conversation, Dickie figures that the killer is very near. As predicted, Dickie's dog takes off at the sound of the pack's howling. Constantine follows along behind the hunter, taping him as he rambles on about how old and vicious the creature is. John's on the verge of making a snide Captain Ahab quip about Dickie when they spot the creature in the undergrowth ahead of them. Still unseen by his target, Dickie sneaks silently up on the creature while Constantine hangs back, still taping away. As Dickie aims his rifle and draws a bead on the killer we can see that it's a huge old boar, but before the hunter can take his shot, John snaps his fingers and alerts the creature to their presence. The boar turns and charges towards Dickie. Continuity * Use this section for listing in-story connections with Hellblazer and other comic books. Discontinuity * Use this section to list contradictions with established continuity. Goofs * Use this section to list mistakes that have appeared in this issue. Notes * Enjoy the soundtrack while you read. Category:Brian Azzarello stories